Take Me or Leave Me
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Inspired by RENT the musical. She's had enough of Nao's ways, and Nao's had enough of her nagging, will their relationship stand the strain? NaoxTomoe


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome or RENT the musical.

This is really crap. I only put it up so that I could have an update for this month. Also, don't even worry about reading this. It really sucks, you have been warned! I kinda have a like or two from RENT in here, they don't really flow right, but I wanted to have it in here so... shrugs

* * *

"Nao, that's enough!" the woman stormed out of her bedroom and away from the redhead standing near their bed. "I've had it with your crap!" she yelled at the redhead trailing behind her as soon as she got to the front door.

"Oh c'mon, you know that it's you I want." The twenty-one-year-old woman pulled her girlfriend away from the apartment door and huffed when she wouldn't turn around. "You know it meant nothing!" She forced the reluctant woman to look at her.

"How can you say that, when I caught her on your lap about to kiss you?!" the twenty-two year old glared at the younger redhead.

"Babe, it was just a game!" Nao rolled her eyes; to her it didn't seem that big of a deal.

"A game, a _game_?" the green-haired woman was raised her voice. "That was no game!"

"She came onto me, not the other way around, Tomoe." Nao tried in vain to defend her actions.

"But _you_ didn't _stop _it." Nao could feel the pain in the older woman's words as Tomoe stepped out of the front door.

"You know I can't stop it if someone comes onto me!" the scarlet-haired woman pulled her girlfriend back into their apartment.

"You can try!" Tomoe's voice was cracking, she was upset at the lack of commitment the other girl held for her. She pulled her arm out of her girlfriend's grasp. "I thought you… never mind, it was stupid to think that."

The forest-haired woman opened the door for the second time and walked out the door.

"Tomoe!"

The woman whose name was called stopped.

"I can't help who's attracted to me…."

She turned back around. "What kind of defense is that?!"

"Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say 'Baby's so sweet,' ever since puberty, everybody stares at me—boys, girls, I can't help it baby!'"

"Don't even try that crap! Staring is with the eyes, not with the body, Nao!" Tomoe's face flushed in anger.

"Aw, don't be jealous babe," Nao smirked. "You know that you're the one I come to bed to at night."

"What, so you can get a free fuck when you're horny?" the woman rolled her grey eyes and scoffed.

Nao looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. "That's not true! If I only wanted a free fuck I would've left months ago… even if you are good. Besides, I know a mutt who's been deprived since her woman left for the U.S. on a business trip." She smiled a wicked grin.

"Don't talk about Kuga right now, and don't you _ever_ refer to Shizuru-sama as some 'woman!'"

"Oh, you try and act all high and mighty, but you're still sprung over Fujino like the bitch she made you!" Nao crossed her arms and stared hard with jade into the older woman's grey orbs.

"H-how dare you!" the viridian-haired woman's face contorted with anger and her face reddened in embarrassment.

"How dare I what? Point out the truth?" the redhead grinned sardonically.

"Oh don't even _start_ with truths, Yuuki!"

Nao raised a thin eyebrow questioningly. "What do you _mean?_"

"You act like I don't know what you do every Thursday with that whore, what was her name again?" the green-haired woman tapped her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "Oh that's right! It was Wang's girlfriend, Erstin!"

The redhead's eyes widened. "Wha—"

"I'm pretty sure Nina-san wouldn't be too happy if she found out her blondie is having too much fun…" Tomoe drifted off innocently.

"You wouldn't," the Nao's green eyes looked surprised. "You know she'd kill me."

"Well, I guess you're lucky I love…" Tomoe paused; the statement came out before she realized she was even saying it. She furrowed her brows and stared hard into her girlfriend's eyes.

"The sex," the forest-haired woman started again. "You're lucky that I love the sex."

A flash of disappointment crossed Nao's face, but it was quickly covered up.

"I guess I am, huh?" Grey eyes looked at Nao as she continued to talk. "I'm lucky that I mean as little to you as you do to me!" Nao shook her head angrily, she would not cry—crying meant defeat and she would not lose to the woman in front of her.

Tomoe was speechless, Nao was getting emotional, and she expected the redhead not to care at all.

"I guess I'm leaving then!" She rubbed her left eye, pretending to have gotten something in it, in case Tomoe noticed the tear that fell from the emerald orb.

Tomoe watched as the redhead turned around, the look on her face was distressing.

"Fine! I don't want you anyway!" She had wanted to call her back but the offending words left instead a call of love. She threw her right hand out towards her girlfriend, as if her opened hand could reach out and take back the words she didn't mean to say.

"I will then." The redhead's voice was solemn and she kept her back towards the forest-haired woman the entire time.

Nao grasped the doorknob and walked out, leaving a green-haired woman in tears at her retreating form.

Nao walked down the hall, away from her girlfriend, away from the fight that she was the catalyst for; and into the large elevator, the elevator that would take her away from the older woman and change the stories of her life.

Tomoe, who was still reaching toward the younger woman, slowly lowered her arm and tightly clenched her hands into fists.

"Nao!" Tomoe called out just as the younger beauty stepped into the elevator. "Wait!"

The elevator doors began to close and the redhead made no move to stop them.

The Tomoe sprinted to the end of the hallway and reached the metal doors just as they were shutting. "Nao!" She stuck her hand into the metal box, ignoring the slight pressure on her arm until the doors opened fully.

"What?!" was the redhead's infuriated reply.

"Don't…" Tomoe swallowed the lump in her throat. "Don't leave me." She now stood in the elevator with the other woman.

Nao huffed, "But weren't you the one who was gonna leave _me_ first?"

Tomoe sheepishly scratched the back of her head, and Nao let out a small smile and a soft chuckle. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to." The redhead continued smiling and held out her hand.

The green-haired woman took the offered hand and squeezed it warmly. Not soon after grabbing the soft hand, she was pulled into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry…" the redhead mumbled into Tomoe's hair. "That I'm so sexy."

The forest-haired woman gave a short laugh, "Shut up." She moved back far enough to see into the younger woman's jade eyes. "Just kiss me."

Nao grinned and leaned forward to capture her girlfriend's lips. "I win."

"Don't even start, Nao." Tomoe pushed Nao against the elevator wall and roughly initiated a kiss.

Nao smirked into the kiss and softly muttered three short words. Tomoe's eyes widened and the elevator doors shut with a ding.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... if you did read this... horrible abomination. Thank you...? Review if you want, I could care less for this story. But if you think I should continue it, it'd be nice if you told me so.

I'll try and get back to writing soon. Spring Break is coming up, and I should have time then. OH YEAH! If you have any ideas on Forecast or any other stories I'm writing, they'd be much appreciated!

Peace yo!  
-naomi


End file.
